Lamentos en la oscuridad
by Luxika
Summary: Todo empieza con un extraño amor que surgió entre una adolescente y el padre de ambos Üchiha, ella jamás imagino que un accidente acabaría con la vida de su esposo, dejandola ciega y a la merced de sus hijastros.
1. Chapter 1

**Lamentos en la oscuridad.**

**Todo empieza con un extraño amor que surgió entre una adolescente y el padre de ambos Üchiha, ella jamás imagino que un accidente acabaría con la vida de su esposo, dejandola ciega y a la merced de sus hijastros.**

1) La madrastra.

Sakura es joven y bastante hermosa, sus ojos jades conseguían cautivar a muchos, sus cabellos rosas provocaban una especie de curiosidad y emanaban un aroma a cerezos con lo que varios quedaban embriagados. Tiene piernas largas y curvas bastante marcadas, una cintura bastante pequeña y unos pechos no tan abultados. Tiene diecisiete años pero actúa de manera mucho más madura que su edad, la mayoría de su tiempo lo dedica a leer y estudiar. Ella es huérfana, se crió en un orfanato y aún vive en el. Gracias a su inteligencia y dedicación consiguió una beca en un colegio para gente de dinero. Y es mal vista y escucha murmuraciones por parte de sus compañeros, pero no le importa, Sakura sabe como defenderse a tenido una vida bastante dura y no siente miedo.

Viste un pantalón jean y una blusa apretada en la cintura pero cae bastante floja en la parte de abajo. Se anuncio a los guardias y estos dijeron que esperará. Debía realizar un proyecto como ayudante de algún empresario y ella eligió a Fugaku Üchiha. ¿Por que? Por qué ella lo admiraba y solía ver sus imágenes con sus logros, en los periódicos y revistas. Y sabía que podía ser echada y ni siquiera recibida pero no quería al menos perder la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Una sirvienta salio y mencionó que podía seguirla y ella lo hizo, entró a aquel lugar y aunque sabe que es de mala educación no puede evitar que sus ojos divisen todo a su alrededor, floreros llenos de grandes rosas, estatuas de tigres, leopardos, serpientes y halcones. Se desconcentra por unos momentos y se queda atrás sin embargo apresura su paso y la alcanza, le abre la puerta de una habitación y le indica que entre. Inmediatamente da un paso dentro hace una reverencia. La oficina es amplia, llena de repisas que contienen innumerables libros. Deja de pensar en los libros y le dedica una mirada a aquel hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio. Cabello negro y profundos ojos del mismo color. No se aprecian en él arrugas e incluso no sabe de que edad catalogarlo. Recuerda haber leído en una revista que tiene treinta y cuatro. Viste camisa y encima su sacó color negro y aunque está bastante cubierto, ella ha visto fotografías de él en la piscina y sabes que posee músculos marcados. Y se concentra en lo que vino a hacer y deja de pensar en las imágenes que llegaron de repente a su mente.

-Buenos días Señor Uchiha, gracias por haber dedicado su tiempo para recibirme.- quiere estirar su mano pero teme que el la deje con la mano estirada. Sin embargo el lo hace y ella se apresura en corresponder y habla rápido por qué sabe que el es un hombre ocupado.- No se si lo escucho de su hijo Sasuke, nos han enviado en él colegio a hacer un proyecto obligatorio en el cual debemos trabajar para una empresa, elegí las empresas Uchiha señor. Por favor déjeme trabajar con usted.-

Él la observa detenidamente, apenas entró la oficina se inundo del aroma de cerezos y aunque hay perfumes que lo sofocan, este le gusta. Y podía notar nerviosismo en ella pero aquella voz salía bastante firme. Y ya no recordaba a cuantos jóvenes había rechazado en esto de los proyectos. Ella se veía humilde, asustada pero bastante determinada.

-¿Tu nombre?

Se recrimino no haberse presentado con su nombre.

-Sakura Haruno.- respondió.

Él se quedó en silencio sabía perfectamente quien era Sakura Haruno y como no saberlo si los becados eran de lo que más se hablaba durante las visitas al internado de su hijo.

-Ok Sakura te quiero en mi empresa mañana después de que terminés el colegio, Sasuke también estará trabajando para mi así que puedes ir con él.-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica y aguanto las ganas de correr hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Gracias señor Uchiha me esforzare bastante y no se arrepentira de esta decisión.- está vez ella estiro su mano y se apretaron bastante despacio. La mano del hombre era más grande que la suya, y podía jurar que hasta más suave. Por lo cual ella sintió vergüenza. Le hizo una reverencia y se despidieron. La misma empleada de antes la acompañó a la salida y justo cuando iba a salir hacia la calle el sonido de la bocina del auto logró hacerla a un lado. Iba a reclamar pero recordó que no era su casa y camino bastante cohibida. Él auto se detuvo a su lado y en la parte del volante la ventana se abrío y lo observo a él. A aquel muchacho con él que nunca desde su llegada al internado paso palabra alguna.-Disculpame.- dijo ella.

-¿Que haces aquí?. - se quito las gafas de sol, ella pudo apreciar sus orbes onix y él la observó de arriba a abajo, recordó el sueño que tuvo ayer con ella, la única chica del instituto que no se había inclinado a lamer sus pies como todas los demás.

-Es por él proyecto, elegí la empresa de tú padre.-

Lo que élla dijo le agrado un poco, aunque también le disgusto el hecho que su padre jamás aceptaba a ayudantes sin experiencia.

-¿Te acepto?

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que no pasó tan desapercibida por él. Era hermosa sonriendo.

-Si, contra todo pronóstico lo hizo.- a Sakura se le hizo extraño conseguir hablarle con tanta confianza seguro se trataba de la felicidad.

La respuesta a él lo dejó un tanto shockeado, su padre la había aceptado en la empresa, eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Había despertado interés en su padre. Cerró la ventana y se adentro en la mansión sin despedirse.

Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que si era un bipolar como todos decían.

...

Todas las tardes luego que terminaban las clases ella iba en el auto de Sasuke a la empresa y él primer día ella prefirió tomar el autobús, él la detuvo y dijo que no había problema en que fueran juntos. Los caminos hasta la empresa eran largos y silenciosos. Sasuke colocaba música a todo volumen y ella se dedicaba a leer su libro se finanzas. Anhelaba ser empresaria. Ayudar al orfanato donde se crió y hacer sentir orgullosa a la mujer que la cuido y sigue criando y brindandoles amor de madre a cuanto niño se queda sin amor de familia. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la fría mano de Sasuke tocó su pierna. Él la quito de inmediato.

-Es por la palanca.- mintio, lo hizo a propósito, y siempre lo hacia con malas intenciones.

-Descuida.- ella se apegaba más a la puerta de su lado del auto y cruzaba sus piernas para que esa mano no lo volviera a tocar. Pero no se daba cuenta que la falda del trabajo se le elevaba y dejaba a la vista sus muslos blancos que era la única razón por la cual el le permitia subir a su auto.

Cuando llegaban cada uno iba por su lado y era lo mismo en el colegio, no se hablaban, no se saludaban y sólo cruzaban palabra cuando ella le daba gracias. O él para decir que era por la palanca que su mano tocaba su pierna.

Ella trabajaba como secretaría del señor Fugaku, lo trataba con respeto, ordenaba documentos, hacia firmar a los socios y cuando no había que hacer el la llamaba a su oficina y como un amigo le conversaba historias de la empresa, hablaba de su difunta esposa con melancolía y como había dejado que Sasuke se convirtiera en un muchacho rebelde. Sakura le preparaba café y el sonreia cada que lo probaba porque le recordaba el sabor que sólo podía ofrecerle Mikoto. Y el corazón de la pelirosa latia apresurado disfrutaba de su compañía, de que le tenga confianza y que deje que ella le de masajes en su espalda cuando está cansado.

En el colegio ella trata de analizar si es un amor fraternal o se trata de algo más, nunca se ha enamorado asi que no lo sabe.

Se asusta al sentir una mano en su hombro y voltea un tanto aterrada.

-Me asustaste.- murmura con una mano en su pecho que sube y baja. La biblioteca casi siempre pasa abandonada. Los niños ricos hacen sus investigaciones en Internet y ya a casi nadie le interesa los libros que permanecen llenos de polvo.

-Hoy Fugaku no trabaja.-

Sasuke nota como su rostro se entristece y le produce ira. Se ha dado cuenta de lo distraída y nerviosa que se porta últimamente, y lo alegre que se ha puesto su padre estos días y él no es tonto. Sabe que algo ocurre entre ellos.

-Esta bien, gracias por avisarme.- y ella se gira y él se pregunta que la hace diferente y por qué no se lanza a sus brazos y la deja tocarla donde a él se le apetesca. Deja que se aleje, por qué el nunca a rogado por sexo. Y ella no es la excepción.

Ha pasado un mes y cada que entra a aquella oficina con la taza de café, se siente nerviosa y su corazón late con mucha fuerza que teme él llegue a escuchar.

Cuando sus manos rosan ella se sonroja y él ha dejado de hablarle de su esposa y de sus hijos. Ahora hablan sobre ellos, sus pasatiempos, libros en común, música y deportes que practican. Y él se comporta como una adolescente y ella trata de ser más madura para él. Y vino la primera cita.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana en la noche?

Ella duda, pero desea salir con él.

-Como debo ir vestida.-

Él sonríe.

-Te llevare a un parque de diversiones. Puedes vestirte cómodamente.-

Ella también le dedica una sonrisa. Y él pasó a recogerla en su auto al orfanato no llevaba un terno, sólo una camiseta negra, encima un abrigo del mismo color y un pantalón jean. Y se sonrojo al notar que lo miraba demasiado y agacho la cabeza avergonzada. Sakura tenía miedo de subir a algunos juegos, él sujetaba su mano y la adrenalina siemplemente le llegaba y se sorprendia cuando levantaban los brazos juntos en la montaña rusa y gritaban llenos de emoción. Fugaku trata de hacer cosas por ella, y ella por él.

Se dieron el primer beso en el auto y él tomó el control sobre ella, porque prácticamente era él primer beso para ella. No quiso alejarlo, no intentó empujarlo sólo disfruto el momento. Y lo supo, no era un amor fraternal, y no entendía desde cuando la admiración que sentía por él se convirtió en amor.

Él proyecto finalizó hubieran más de diez citas y nunca llegaron a más de besos, él la respetaba y ella a él.

No supo un mes entero sobre él. A veces deseaba preguntarle a Sasuke sin embargo no lo hacia. Él día de la graduación. Tsunade la mujer que la crió estuvo con ella, y vio a Fugaku a lo lejos acompañando a Sasuke y quiso ir hacia él. Su orgullo no se lo permitió, él no volvió a llamarla, debía aprender a perder con dignidad. Sin embargo se sorprendió al verlo a él caminar hacia ella, se dirigió hacia Tsunade y le dijo palabras que Sakura no pudo escuchar, la rubia se sonrojo y luego una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Él tomó de la mano a la adolescente y la llevó a la salida, algunas miradas se fijaron en ellos. Pero no les importó.

Sasuke salió tras ellos, los siguio sin ser visto y de repente se detuvieron en el pasillo, Fugaku se arrodillo frente a ella y sacó una cajita de gamusa negra, la abrió y dentro estaba completamente seguro que había un anillo. Ella se agacho hasta su altura y vio como beso a su padre. La ira lo gobernó y con su puño golpeó fuerte la pared y se fue enseguida.

Él la vio primero, quería su pureza, su dulzura, quería que ella le perteneciera. Y su padre se la estaba quitando. Se convertiría en su madrastra, jaló sus cabellos desesperado. No podía estar enamorado de ella, él no conocía ese sentimiento. ¿Como se le llamaba al sentimiento que sentía? No lo sabía, lo único que quería era poseerla. Su perfume lo embriagaba, su sonrisa lo volvía loco. Deseaba escucharla gemir su nombre en cada embestida que le propinara. Y lo haría, porque él no se detendria, era su presa y la tendría si o si.

...

**Que les pareció?**

**Opiniones, consejos, críticas?**

**Si hay muchos review actualizo más rápido XD**

**Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo . **


	2. Chapter 2

2)

Sakura se encuentra puesta un bonito vestido blanco cubierto de decorados de perlas brillantes, en la parte de arriba va bastante apretado y de la cintura para bajo caía en forma de campana con unas cuantas capas. Lo que más llamaba la atención de todos aparte de su belleza es una elegante gargantilla negra en su cuello. Estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban y su ahora esposo estaba despidiendose de sus invitados más importantes. Levantó su mano y sonrio al ver el anillo de oro con un diamante bastante grande en su dedo. Pero lo material era lo de menos se hubiera conformado con cualquier cosa. Aún le parecía demasiado irreal, se casaron dos meses después de que él se lo propuso y ambos hijos de él se opusieron y también su cuñado. Sin embargo Fugaku no retrocedio y ella tampoco.

Estaba en el patio caminando lentamente por el césped y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se borró repentinamente cuando Sasuke la sujeto del brazo y la hizo voltear con fuerza.

-Me lastimas.- él aflojo el agarre.

-Disfruta mientras puedas Sakura, no te durará mucho esa sonrisita.-

Y se alejo de ella, y sólo lo dijo por qué quería atormentarla, así como él lo estaba al imaginar que sería tocada por otro. Y cerró sus ojos tratando de que él coraje se fuera pero estaba latente y no desaparecía. Su hermano mayor se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su hombro.

-¿Celoso?.-

-Eres idiota.-

-Yo lo estoy, es hermosa.-

-Callate.-

-Admitelo deseas cogerte a tu madrastra.-

Sasuke se puso impaciente, su hermano sólo lograba cabrearlo más. La pelirosa finalmente entró en aquel auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto y luego al lugar donde efectuarian su luna de miel.

Ambos hermanos se acercaron hasta su padre que parecía buscarlos con la mirada.

-Buena suerte padre.- pronunció el mayor y lo abrazo con bastante fuerza.- no quiero un hermanito.- susurro esto bastante cerca de su oreja para que sólo lo escuche su padre. Se separaron y el envolvió a su hijo menor en un abrazo.

-Vuelve pronto Fugaku.- murmuro el menor y el abrazo se término.

La mayoría de gente despedia a los recién casados con emoción, existían personas que lo hacían más por hipocresía que por qué estuvieran de acuerdo. Aquel auto desaparecía lentamente de la mirada de todos y la fiesta en aquella mansión sólo continuaba.

Sasuke se dedicó a beber no en el salón con las demás personas, en su habitación y solo. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, su rostro, su cuerpo, él como aquella gargantilla negra que él mismo compro adornaba perfectamente su cuello.

Y lo peor de todo era que no la odiaba, se supone que debía detestarla, pero no podía. No paso ni una hora cuando escucho golpes insistentes en la puerta. Suspiro tratando de relajarse para no golpear a cualquiera que estuviera frente a él cuando abriera, cuando lo hizo la expresión de su hermano consiguió asustarlo un poco.

-¿Que sucede?

-Debemos ir al hospital.-

-¿Que paso?.- elevó la voz.

-El auto en el que iba nuestro padre se ha chocado contra otro.-

Sasuke sonrio.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?

La negación que Itachi hizo solo con su cabeza le indicó que no era una broma. Y aún no lo lograba asimilar, hace poco abrazo a su padre, lo vio sonreír, no es que la relación entre ellos era demasiada buena pero jamás le deseo algo malo. Bueno tal vez si, pero era en sus momentos de coraje. Trago saliva.

Ordenaron a los empleados que concluyan la fiesta y envíen a los invitados a sus casas. Madara, Sasuke e Itachi subieron en el auto en silencio. No cruzaban miradas, no salían lágrimas. No se notaba pánico en ellos por qué así eran los Üchiha.

Al llegar a aquel hospital, lo primero que hizo Madará fue contactar abogados y los mejores doctores de la ciudad. Además de la ambulancia para preparar el traslado a la clínica privada de ellos. Itachi fue el que preguntó a la enfermera por Fugaku y cuando ella le respondió palideceo un poco.

-¿Esta bien? ¿Va a morir?.- no quería demostrarlo, pero él Üchiha menor estaba bastante preocupado.

-Esta muerto.-

Madara corto la llamada.

Itachi se sentó en la silla cercana parecía un sueño, sabía perfectamente que no lo era. Y le pareció injusto que un hombre sano y alegre y feliz por su matrimonio muriera repentinamente. Sasuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos ¿Ella también estaba muerta?. Madara pensó en la empresa y en los vienes que quedarían a nombre de la esposa reciente de su hermano si no estaba muerta.

-La mujer que iba con él.-

-Esta en cuidados intensivos ahora.- guardo silencio.- es probable que no sobreviva.-

Él corazón de Sasuke se oprimio dos veces esa noche.

Madara se encargó del funeral. Cantidad de gente asistió y murmuraban la desafortunada suerte de aquel empresario. Unas cuántas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de los ojos de ambos hermanos cuando el ataúd era ingresado en la bóveda junto al lugar que ocupaba su madre en las edificaciones donde estaban enterrados todo los Üchiha que ya habían dejado de existir.

Madara se encargó de hundir en la cárcel a aquellos que venían en el auto que se impactó contra ellos. Se trataba de el orgullo de un Uchiha.

Durante los siguientes días Sasuke fue el único que se preocupó por la salud de la pelirosa y también anhelaba intensamente que se muriera.¿Por que? Porque si ella despertaba la querría para él.

Ella se seguía aferrando a la vida, la máquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón no se detenian. A ella la abandonaron en aquel hospital público y Sasuke hacia esfuerzos por aguantar él olor repugnante a enfermedad del lugar. Solía sentarse cerca. Miraba como su pecho se levantaba y bajaba lentamente al compás de su respiración. Y con su dedo tocaba su mejilla y sus labios. Y aunque estaba bastante palida el seguía observandola hermosa.

Alejo su mano cuando una enfermera entró.

-¿Tu eres su familiar?

-Algo así.- respondió serio.

Ella verificó el suero y se marcho.

Él envolvió su mano con la de ella. Entrelazo sus dedos y cubrió su rostro en la cama. ¿La amaba? No lo sabía. Lo único que entendía era que sus pensamientos siempre eran ella.

Fugaku y él nunca se llevaron bien, la razón, Sasuke se culpaba de la muerte de su madre por qué sucedió en el momento de su nacimiento. Nunca tuvo el amor de una madre y se encargó él sólo de alejar a su padre.

Sintió una presión en sus manos, levantó la cabeza y observó aquellos ojos jades que lo volvían loco. La miro atentamente algunas lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de ella. Le soltó la mano y salió prontamente.

-Ella ha despertado.- la enfermera entró, luego algunos doctores.

Él se marchó inmediatamente, al día siguiente regreso en la tarde como todos los días hacia ya desde hace dos semanas.

Antes que entrara la enfermera lo intercepto.

-Debe hablar con él doctor primero.- bastante fastidiado la siguió hasta el consultorio del doctor que atendía a la pelirosa. Se sentó frente a su escritorio, ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-Sakura despertó ayer, su diagnóstico es bastante complicado, físicamente ella no podrá continuar con su vida de manera normal.-

Sasuke se removio en su asiento un poco inquieto

- Intentamos hablar con ella, le hicimos varias preguntas, ¿Si recordaba el accidente? ¿su familia?, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Su nombre?.-

-¿Y?.- se empezaba a impacientar, deseaba que dejará de hablar como si el no asimilira sus palabras.

-Respondió a todas las preguntas con un"no lo recuerdo".-

Él Üchiha se levantó de la silla.

-¿Quiere decir que no recuerda nada?

-Esta confundida, los recuerdos probablemente le irán llegando poco a poco, sin embargo eso no es todo.-

-Habla de una buena vez.- su paciencia se agotó y jaloneo al doctor del mandil.

-Su visión la perderá día a día.-

-¿Que?.- lo aflojo despacio.

-Llegara un día en que no pueda ver absolutamente nada.-

Se sentó nuevamente un poco más tranquilo.

-Hay soluciones ¿verdad?

-Para sus recuerdos necesitamos tiempo, para su visión debo operarla, es bastante probable que no resista la intervención quirúrgica.-

...

Abrió la puerta bastante despacio, ella esta acostada con los ojos bien abiertos. Luce bastante despeinada y sus ojos enrojecidos muestran que ha llorado. Se acercó hasta ser visto por ella.

-Sakura.-

-¿Qien eres?.-

Ella lo miro detenidamente, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color con unos cuantos reflejos azules. Vestía una camiseta negra y un pantalón jean del mismo color. Tenía las manos puestas en el bolsillo y no dejaba de observarla. Se sintió intimidada sin embargo podía sentir como si lo conociera.

-No me recuerdas.-

-No.- respondió secamente.

Eso provocó su irá siempre fría e indiferente, nunca le regalaba una sonrisa, una invitación a que la tocará.

-Me perteneces Sakura.-

No entendió sus palabras, ¿pertenecer? En que forma.

-No comprendo.-

-Eres mía.-

Él se acercó bastante y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros estaban a sólo escasos centímetros de dejar de estar separados.

-No tienes a nadie más que a mi, soy Sasuke tu dueño.-

El aliento de menta de la boca de él llegaba hasta su nariz. Pertenecer, ser suya, ser un dueño. ¿Acaso era un objeto? Intentó buscar algún recuerdo que la ayudará pero todo está vacío. No hay rostros, no hay nombres, siente un dolor en su corazón que no sabe a que se debe. Una opresión en su pecho algo que le hace falta pero no consigue saber que. Y no tiene idea de que responderle al muchacho que la reclama como suya. Quizás fueron algo más que amigos.

-¿Quien eres?.- volvió a preguntar.- eres mi familia, quizás un primo.-

Se separó de ella, y camina un poco.

-Somos novios.-

-¿Novios?

-Te digo el significado de la palabra.-

-No. Se él significado.-

-¿Estas decepcionada? ¿No es lo que esperabas? No tienes familia, te criaste en un orfanato, vivimos juntos desde ya hace un año. Vivíamos en otra ciudad, no conoces a nadie aquí.-

-Como se que no estás mintiendo.-

-Nadie ha venido a verte aparte de mi. Puedes preguntarselo a enfermeras o doctores. Lo que digo es verdad Sakura.-

Ella cierra los ojos y se cubrió con las sabanas. ¿Estudios? No recuerda en que lugar estudio, ni a sus compañeros de clases. ¿Orfanato? No recuerda a quien la crió. No recuerda nada, no lo recuerda a él.

-Mañana te llevare a casa.-

Y luego de eso sólo escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, y después vienen los sollozos, y se siente extraña, no se siente ella misma, pero ni siquiera sabe quien es ella en verdad.

Sasuke camina apresurado por los pasillos, si antes su padre no lo odiaba y lo esta viendo ahora puede jurar que se está ganando su odio. No pudo evitarlo, era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Está asustado por el futuro, ahora tratara de concentrarse en el presente. Desea que ella lo ame, ninguna otra mujer despierta interés en él y se pregunta por qué tuvo que ser Sakura de entre todas las mujeres que el simplemente podía escoger.

No la someterá a la operación porque si antes deseo que ella muriera, ahora que abrió los ojos no puede coincibir estar lejos de ella.

¿Es amor?

...

**Segundo capítulo listo.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, los que me agregaron en favorito, follow y quienes me dejaron un review, les dedico este capítulo.**

**Si hay 5 comentarios mañana mismo capi. Si no público el sábado. **

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto. **


	3. Chapter 3

3) Falsos recuerdos.

Le abrió la puerta del auto, la ayudó a sentarse y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Una vez Sasuke entró al auto la quedo observando fijo por varios minutos. Tuvo que hacer demasiado para lograr llevarla a casa. Quitar fotografías de su padre y cualquier cosa que a ella le recordará él. Lo admitia sintió que traicionaba y heria a su padre pero era una manera de aliviar el dolor de la pelirosa. Luego estaba el lograr convencer a su hermano y su tío. Fue difícil, Madara incluso la daba por muerta e Itachi le dijo que era una locura. Los convenció, logró hacerlo después de que les dijo que haría a Sakura firmar un poder diciendo que ella renunciaría a la fortuna en la que Fugaku la incluyo. Los empleados fue algo más fácil, amenazó con matar al que hablara y con eso podía permanecer completamente seguro que ninguno soltaria la verdad.

-Sasuke.-

Dejo de mirarla.

-¿Que sucede?

-Me duele la cabeza.-

Ella no quería depender de él, era un extraño, no lo recordaba ni sentía confianza en él, sin embargo como él lo había dicho, cuando pregunto a enfermeras y doctores por sus visitas todos respondieron que Sasuke era él único que durante las dos semanas que estuvo en cama había cuidado de ella. Y ahora sentía su cabeza partirse en dos y tenía que decirlo por qué estaba segura que en cualquier momento se desmayaria

-Espera un momento.-

Salió del auto y se alejo bastante rápido. Regreso con una botella de agua en sus manos, de los asientos de atrás tomo la funda de medicinas y busco la pequeña pastilla que el doctor dijo que le diera cuando los dolores de cabeza se volvieran intensos. Subió nuevamente al auto y le hizo agarrar la botella y la pastilla. Nota como la mano de la chica tiembla y la botella cae en su falda mojandola. Él se apresura en levantar la botella y cuando sus ojos se fijan en su rostro. Ve las lágrimas que empiezan a mojar sus mejillas.

-Sakura.- él llanto sólo se incrementó.

-Me duele mucho.-

Él colocó la pastilla en la boca de ella y luego le acercó la botella. Tomo su menton para que pueda beber sin atragantarse.

-Los dolores sólo los tendrás por algunos días más, es normal es posible que te marees y vomites también, pero luego se te quitara.-

Ella asintio un poco más tranquila. Aún así las gotas de agua salada no se detienen. Él Üchiha volvió a salir del auto sin embargo se quedó cerca. Él doctor le dijo que sería difícil, y que las cosas se pondrían mucho peor cuando empezará a perder la visión. Suspira. Debió haberla ido simplemente a dejar con la mujer que la crió en él orfanato. No puede, la quiere cerca.

...

Tuvo que cargarla todas las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. La llevó a su habitación la recosto en su cama y se percato del sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

-En el armario hay ropa, este es el baño.- le señaló la puerta.

-¿Dormiremos juntos?.- pregunta ella observando a su alrededor. Él tamaño del dormitorio es el triple o más del pequeño cuarto en el hospital. Hay muchos armarios, una televisión bastante grande unida a la pared. En la cómoda donde está el espejo sólo localiza perfumes, cremas y cosas de hombre. Lo que más le atrae es la enorme puerta que la conduce al balcón y las dos enormes ventanas.

-Si, te dije que hemos vivido juntos todo un año.-

-No me acuerdo de ti.- pronunció sentándose en la cama.- Es como si fueras un extraño, trato de recordar pero no hay nada.-

-Ni siquiera puedes caminar sin ayuda.- golpeó con su puño la pared, ella lo observó fijamente.- Te pondre en otra habitación ¿contenta?.- elevó la voz.- lo estás ¿verdad?.-

Sakura agacho su mirada. No lograba comprenderlo ni entenderlo, pero el poco tiempo que permanecían juntos se percato que siempre se enfadaba cuando ella le hablaba como a un extraño. No podía evitarlo. Sin embargo trata de ponerse en su lugar. Como se sentiría si fuera al revés.

-No. Esta bien, dormire aquí.- se acosto nuevamente y le dio la espalda para que no notara las lágrimas que se le escaparon.

Escucho un portazo y luego dejó que los sollozos salieran.

...

Desea embriagarse lleva rato con la mano en la copa removiendo los hielos pero no bebe y lo hace por ella.

-Sasuke.- se levanta del sofá e intenta irse porque no desea hablar pero el lo sujeta del brazo, se aflojo de él con rapidez sin embargo se queda al escucharlo.

-Ya esta aquí ¿verdad?.-

-Si.-

-¿Que papel juego yo Sasuke?.- Y encuentra en él esa voz burlona y su coraje se incrementa.

-Él de mi hermano.-

-¿Su cuñado?

-Si.-

-No sería mejor ser su amante.-

La copa se parte en pedazos en la mano del Üchiha menor y la sangre vierte.

-Intenta tocarla y tu hermano menor rompera todos tus dientes de un puño.-

Camino alejándose de Itachi llego hasta su habitación y de su mano sigue saliendo sangre. Ella no esta en la cama. Se dirige a la puerta del baño y al no escuchar él agua chocando contra la baldosa gira la perilla y la ve tirada en él suelo. Él pánico lo invade, se acerca a ella y retira los mechones mojados que cubren su rostro e indican que se acaba de bañar. Ve su pecho subir y bajar y se tranquiliza.

La carga y la lleva hasta la cama. Ha manchado su blusa de gotas de sangre y su herida le empieza a doler.

...

Ella abre sus ojos, recuerda que luego de bañarse y vestirse se mareo y todo se hizo oscuro. Reconoce la cama, la habitación y se sienta tratando de encontrar a quien la ayudo. Lo ve sentado en él sofá de la esquina echando un líquido en su mano.

-Sasuke.-

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si.-

-Debes cambiar tu blusa.-

Inclina su cabeza y a pesar de la oscuridad distingue en su blusa unas cuantas gotas de sangre, inmediatamente se asusta.

-¿Que..que sucedió?.-

-Me lastimé la mano, te desmayaste, tuve que cargarte hasta la cama mientras lo hice te manche de sangre.-

-¿Estas bien?

Lo ve empezar a vendarse como una venda de color blanca.

-Si.-

Él se levantó una vez término y camino hacia ella. Se sento en la cama y luego se recosto se percata como ella se tensa un poco.

-¿Me tienes miedo?.-

-No.-

-Acuestate.-

Ella lo obedece sus brazos apenas se rosan y se siente nerviosa. Él no dice nada y cuando ella junta el valor para observarlo lo encuentra con los ojos cerrados.

Miles de preguntas llenan su mente. Pero por que más que trata de buscar en sus recuerdos no encuentra nada. Está vacío. Lo mira detenidamente es ya un joven pero se ha dado cuenta que a veces actúa como un niño.

-Sasuke.-

-¿Que?.- responde sin observarla.

-¿Como nos conocimos? ¿En que lugar?.-

Él busca en sus recuerdos como se percato de la existencia de aquella pelirosa.

-En la biblioteca, te gusta leer libros, siempre tenías libros de economía y finanzas, una vez.- se quedó en silencio algunos segundos al recordar porque estaba en la biblioteca, y no podía contarle que estaba buscando un lugar privado para pasar un buen rato con una de sus compañeras del salón.- La licenciada me envió por un libro y te vi mientras buscabas un libro en las repisas. Entonces.- no podía decirle tampoco que cuando el se acercó ella pasó de él e incluso lo miro con desprecio.- me di cuenta que eras bastante hermosa y que estabas también en mi salón, me acerqué a hablarte muchas veces y.- ella siempre lo miraba de forma indiferente y él sabía que no podía herir su orgullo de hombre y se arrepentia enseguida.- bueno yo siempre me arrepentia, hasta que un día tu me hablaste y nos hicimos amigos y después novios y ya está.-

-¿Como decidimos vivir juntos?.-

-Sucedio por qué eras bastante celosa y debido a mi gran popularidad con las mujeres dijiste que si no empezábamos a vivir juntos me dejarias.-

Ella se sonrojo inmediatamente, sintió vergüenza, no podía imaginar exigirle a Sasuke a hacer aquello. De alguna manera trataba de acoger los recuerdos y conectarlos. Y sólo sintió más curiosidad y siguió con las preguntas.

-¿Nuestra primera cita?

¿Cita? Sasuke nunca tuvo una.

-Fuimos a un parque de diversiones.-

A la mente de la chica llegaron varias imágenes de una montaña rusa, una mano sujetandola y luego un beso en un auto.

-¿Lo recuerdo?.- dijo llevando sus dedos a sus labios.

-¿Lo recuerdas?.-

-Si, nos besamos en el auto.-

Sasuke se sentó con rapidez, eso significaba que uno ella estaba mintiendo, dos los recuerdos estaban llegando de manera confusa y eso sucedió no con él sino con su padre.

-Ire a bañarme, cambia tu blusa y trata de dormir.-

Se acercó a los armarios y agarró la primera prenda que encontró parecida a una blusa y la lanzó a la cama para ella.

Entró a la ducha, si ella recuperaba sus recuerdos él sabía que ella lo odiaria y aborreceria. Termina de bañarse y luego se coloca la ropa, una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Y al salir ella se encuentra acostada boca abajo. Y desea ser capaz de subirse encima y tocarla. Sin embargo se tranquiliza y se recuesta bastante despacio para no despertarla porque no desea más preguntas.

Él intenta dormir pero no lo logra, se da cuenta que ella ha dejado de oler a cerezos y aún así la sigue queriendo para él. La observa fijamente, ella mantiene un rostro relajado, se acerca, siente su respiración y eso sólo consigue atraerlo más y se acaba la distancia. Y está incómodo apenas logra probar un poco de sus labios. Y se separa con rapidez al verla abrir los ojos.

Sakura no sabe que hacer o que decir, sin embargo no quiere que se repita, está nerviosa.

-Dejame besarte, no haré nada más.-

Desea negarse, se da vuelta hasta juntar su espalda en el colchón por qué no quiere mirarlo y hubiera preferido no abrir sus ojos. No responde pero él se acerca coloca una mano a un lado de su cabeza y con la otra toma su menton. Y la besa. Le gusta el sabor, le gusta lo inexperta que nota que es, le gusta como se queda simplemente quieta y se deja hacer por él. Y se separa porque sabe que ella se está quedando sin aire. Y por la oscuridad no puede apreciar lo sonrojadas que están las mejillas de ella.

Y vuelve a unir sus labios con los de ella, pero esta vez quiere ir más allá de probar sus labios y aunque ella se niega abrir la boca. Cede al sentir aquella lengua en sus dientes. Y la recorre y ella no sabe como corresponder que hacer, que decirle. Y un ligero cosquilleo se hace presente en su estómago.

Él no quiere detenerse y sus manos quieren acariciarla pero se controla, trata de llenarse sólo con sus labios y sabe que no lo conseguira, se aleja y vuelve a acostarse está vez dándole la espalda. Y se siente un bastardo cuando ella lo envuelve en un abrazo y apega su frente a su espalda, pero consigue dormirse.

Al día siguiente él se levanta por los sonidos que provienen del baño y sabe que es ella. Abre la puerta y la encuentra lavando su boca en el lavamanos. Y por como luce sabe que recién acaba de vomitar.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No.-

-Saldremos hoy.-

-No, quiero descansar.-

-Te llevare a la playa Sakura, necesitas distraerte.-

Y él no lo hace para distraerla, lo hace por qué sabe que es cuestión de semanas que ella pierda su visión y quiere enseñarle bonitos paisajes, una puesta de sol hermosa y desea que ella lo ame mientras puede verlo.

...

**Tercer capítulo terminado. Espero les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por sus review, favoritos y follow. **

**Saludos y nos leemos en él próximo capitulo.**

XD


	4. Chapter 4

4)

La pelirosa se encuentra sentada en un silla con una manta cubriendola la espalda, puede apreciar las olas elevarse una y otra vez. Cuando el sol empezó a perderse en el horizonte ella busco con la mirada al pelinegro para saber que causaba en él aquello. Él estaba acostado en la arena y se encontró únicamente con su rostro inexpresivo.

En la noche durmieron juntos, era la segunda vez que compartia cama con él desde que salió del hospital. Él le daba la espalda y ella se giraba y pasaba su brazo sobre él, no unía su pecho a la espalda del pelinegro lo único que acercaba era su frente. Ambos conseguian dormir profundamente.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, cuando la pelirosa abrío sus ojos no encontró al pelinegro. Suspiro profundamente y llevo sus manos a cubrir sus ojos. Soño con él iban en un auto pero ninguno hablaba. Llegaron hasta una empresa y luego cada uno se iba por su lado.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta del baño abrirse ella destapó pronto sus ojos. Él salía del baño completamente vestido, en sus manos sostenía una toalla con la cual secaba su cabello.

-Sasuke.- hablo pronto, se sento despacio en la cama hasta quedar con los pies tocando el suelo.

-Buenos.- iba a saludarla pero guardo silencio en el momento que la escucho seguir hablando.

-¿Una empresa? ¿Nosotros trabajamos en una empresa?.-

Él se quedo soprendido.

-Fue durante nuestras pasantías.-

-Tu no me hablabas, actuabamos como desconocidos.-

-No.- pronunció él.- Estas confundiendo tus recuerdos Sakura ¿lo recordarste?

-Lo soñe.-

-Si pasamos tiempo en una empresa, todo fue bastante normal, trabajamos en distintas áreas sin embargo íbamos juntos y nos veíamos en el almuerzo.-

-¿En serio?

-Por que debería mentirte.-

-Tengo miedo.-

-No deberías tenerlo. Me amabas Sakura, antes me amabas.-

-No lo recuerdo.- lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Que quieres entonces?.- la interrogo él elevando la voz.- ¿Quieres que te envié con la mujer que te crió en el orfanato? ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? ¿Me detestas?

-No.- limpio sus lágrimas.- no te detesto Sasuke.-

-Contesta las demás preguntas.-

-No quiero que te alejes.-

Se acerco a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Cuidare de ti. No debes temer Sakura.-

...

En la playa permanecieron exactamente una semana, y ahora se encontraban en el auto rumbo a la mansión, ella ya conseguía moverse por su cuenta y los dolores de cabeza, vomitos y mareos llegaban pocas veces. Ahora no dependía demasiado de Sasuke y eso conseguía aliviarla en gran parte. Sus recuerdos sólo los veía en sueños, no rostros, no nombres. Sólo Sasuke y unos cuántos lugares, el pasillo de su instituto, la cocina de su orfanato, una oficina llena de libros. A veces se veía a sí misma preparando café con entusiasmo. Luego de cada sueño se sentía extraña y vacía.

Incompleta.

Él pelinegro tomo sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Se descuido un momento del camino para ver la expresión de ella. Sólo miraba por la ventana.

-¿Has recordado algo más?.- preguntó sin soltar su mano.

-Solo lugares.-

-¿Segura?

-Cuando recuerde algo te lo diré. Lo prometo.-

El viaje hacia la mansión duro casi media hora, ella dormía profundamente sin soltar la mano del pelinegro y este una vez estaciono en el garaje la observó detenidamente. Su palidez desapareció y ahora únicamente le parecia más hermosa que antes. Agradecia que ella camine por su cuenta ya que lograba apreciar el movimiento de sus caderas con cada paso. Las noches que dormía con ella hasta él mismo llegaba a sorprenderse por su autocontrol cuando ansiaba tocar y tomar todo ella. Ella era más sumisa y no le discutía ni contradecia nada de lo que pedía. Él empezaba a considerar que si le pedía que se dejará tocar Sakura no se negaria. Y el mismo se preguntaba demasiada veces ¿Que lo hacia contenerse?

Sus ojos jades se encontraron con los suyos. Se acercó y la beso suavemente ella colocó su mano sobre los pechos de él. Fue un beso largo, suave y delicado.

Las sirvientas los recibieron con reverencias, ella se sintió incómoda y nerviosa, sus nervios aumentaron cuando vio dos hombres desconocidos que parecían haberlos estado esperando.

-Bienvenido Sasuke.- murmuro el mayor de ellos.

-Veo que han estado esperando ansiosos mi llegada. Madara, Itachi.-

-Por supuesto ¿Como estas Sakura?.- se acercó a ella intentando tocar sus mejillas pero el Uchiha menor se colocó delante de ella.

-Ve a la habitación Sakura.-

Ella lo soltó de la camiseta y en el momento que pasó por a lado del mayor de los Uchiha él agarro su brazo, ella entró en pánico. Los dos le provocaban temor y ganas intensas de huir.

-Sasuke.- gritó.- Sasuke.-

Madara no aflojo el agarre, la notaba asustada con ojos apuntó de arrojar lágrimas y él sabía perfectamente porqué.

-Tengo lo que quieren, no es necesario todo esto.- la voz de Sasuke se escucho inmediatamente luego de los gritos de la pelirosa.

Él Üchiha mayor aflojo el agarre. Ella corrió casi asustada.

-Mierda.- soltó el pelinegro menor, abrió la maleta que sostenía su sirvienta y encontró el papel en el primer bolsillos doblado. Una vez en sus manos lo lanzó contra Madara que no lo atrapo y cayó al suelo.- Era necesario todo esto.- su tono de voz se hizo alto.- Esta firmado por Sakura. No la vuelvan a tocar, no quiero convertirme en él enemigo de ambos.- empezó a caminar.

-Sasuke.- lo llamó su tío.- Tenemos que hablar.-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.-

-Es sobre tu herencia.- él se detuvo.

Lo siguió en silencio, los tres Uchiha ingresaron a una de las oficinas de la casa. Sasuke se quedó cerca de la puerta cruzado de brazos. Madara se sentó en la silla e Itachi en el sofá.

-Bien. Ambos son mayores de edad así que recibiran toda la fortuna. La empresa soy él que está a cargo.-

Ninguno de los dos protestaron.

-Pronto les daré documentos que indican las propiedades respectivas para cada uno. Tengo lo que quería el resto depende de ustedes.

-¿Que le dejo mi padre a Sakura?

Se recrimino internamente haberse negado ir a la lectura de la herencia.

-La mayoría de acciones en la empresa, si Sakura recibía su herencia hubiera tenido el poder absoluto sobre la empresa principal en Konoha.-

Apreto sus puños, gracias a ellos dos tenía más motivos para ganar el odio de la pelirosa. Sin decir nada salió de aquel lugar cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se dirigió hacia su habitación a paso apresurado.

Se inquieto al verla en la cama sentada con las rodillas inclinadas hasta sus pechos y la cabeza descansando sobre ellas.

-Sakura.-

Ella no respondió. Él se acercó y colocó su mano en sus cabellos tocandolos bastante despacio.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Es por que ellos te asustaron?

Sakura no hablo.

-Mirame, no dejaré que vuelvan a tocarte.-

-¿Quienes son?.- preguntó al fin levantando su cabeza.

-Mi hermano, y mi tío.-

-Ellos ¿me hicieron algo malo?.-

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, por supuesto que le hicieron cosas malas.

-¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Recordaste algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Me dan miedo.-

-No debes preocuparte, te protegere de ellos.-

...

Sakura apoyaba sus brazos en las rejas del balcón, miro fijamente el cielo celeste claro, los árboles que se veían a lo lejos y los edificios más grandes que se apreciaba sólo poco de ellos. Agacho su mirada y se encontró con el amplio patio lleno de césped y algunas estatuas de leones. No le gustaba estar encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes, lo único que la tranqulizaba cuando los nervios y el miedo la invadian era observar el exterior. Sintió unas manos abrazarla por su espalda, él ya no era un extraño, era la única persona que existia para ella.

Las manos de la pelirosa temblaron cuando vio a Itachi saliendo de la mansión.

Se separó pronto de Sasuke cuando noto qué Itachi se giraba y sus ojos se posaban en ella,

-Tu hermano, él, no me gusta como me mira.-

Sasuke la sujeto del brazo y la volteó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Que te hizo? ¿Recordaste algo?

Ella agacho la mirada. Recordaba a Itachi besandola a la fuerza y sobando sus piernas.

-No se que es real y que es mentira.-

Claro que no lo sabía, Sasuke se encargó de alterar sus memorias, mentirle y llenarla de falsos recuerdos y un pasado que nunca existió.

La aflojo.

-Lo que yo digo es real Sakura.-

Ella asintio.

Sus sueños eran más claros, veía él rostro de Itachi y de Madara, las miradas llenas de furia, algunos gritos pero nunca escuchaba sus voces. Él sueño que más la impacietaba era cuando veía en su dedo una enorme sortija. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no lo entendía. No entendía que tan falso o verdadero resultaba todo.

...

Era la primera vez que debía compartir la mesa con Itachi y Sasuke, aunque él estaba a su lado y su hermano en el otro extremo de la mesa, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda y nerviosa. Sus nervios aumentaron cuando vio borroso y fallo el intento de coger el tenedor dos veces. La imagen era demasiado borrosa y se aterro.

-¿Que sucede?.- ella lo miro, estiro su mano para tocarlo pero otra vez falló. Él pelinegro sintió dolor en su pecho se preguntó si esos eran los síntomas de los cuales hablaba el doctor.-Sakura todo está bien, tranquila.- la acercó hasta envolverla en un abrazo.

-¿Esta bien?.- la voz de su hermano mayor, lo regresó a la realidad. Que clase de escena estaba protagonizando. Él de amable, cursi y enamorado. Se debatió entre separarla bruscamente. No lo hizo.

-Son sus crisis nerviosas.- respondió.- le pasará pronto.-

Itachi no se creyó aquello, sé percato perfectamente los fallos al intentar tomar el tenedor y luego cuando intentó tocar la mejilla de su hermano.

-Es su visión.- hablo inexpresivo.- ¿Se quedará ciega?.- preguntó bastante indiferente.

-Callate.- hablo el menor de los Üchiha.- Te dije que son sus crisis nerviosas.-

Ella seguía sollozando en su pecho. La levantó y la llevó hasta la habitación.

-Sasuke tu hermano tiene razón.- con sus manos limpio sus lágrimas.- hace rato todo estaba borroso.-

-Son efectos secundarios del accidente, se te quitaran en algunos días.-

Tres golpes en la puerta se escucharon seguidamente.

-Sakura deja de llorar, todo estará bien.-

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta y observó a su hermano.

-Tenemos que hablar.-

Salió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Debes dejarla.-

-Eres idiota.- hablo con furia.- Por que carajos me pides que la deje.-

-Te comportas como un patetico a su lado, tranquila Sakura todo está bien.- lo imito, él puño del menor tocó la mejilla del mayor y lo envió al suelo.

-Ni tú ni nadie me alejara de ella y si soy patetico o no, es mi maldito problema.-

Él mayor sonrio limpiandose el hilo de sangre en su boca.

-Sabes que ella no es virgen.-

Sasuke sintió su sangre hervir del coraje y lo levantó de la camiseta.

-Que mierda estas diciendo.-

-No te has dado cuenta que tiene miedo, es la culpa, ella siente culpa porqué engañaba a mi padre conmigo. Su mano tiembla y su cuerpo reacciona ante mi presencia.-

-Maldito mentiroso.-

-No Sasuke te mientes a ti mismo.-

Levantó su puño para volver a golpearlo sin embargo está vez Itachi fue mas rápido y lo golpeó en el estómago. Sasuke se quedó sin aire pero se reincorporo pronto con la intención de volver a golpearlo pero su hermano se alejó bastante de su rango de alcance.

-Es una zorra.- exclamo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Ella es una gran zorra.-

Sasuke no la defendió porqué su hermano sembró la duda en él. Él la quería, la cuidaba, la deseaba y anhelaba ser amado por ella. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro de nada.

La irá lo lleno completamente, la furia se apodero de él. Debía poner en orden sus pensamientos y eligió la peor manera de lograrlo, el alcohol. Bebio hasta cuando se sintió mareado y desorientado. Dolía le dolía bastante. Y concentró su desprecio y su coraje en ella.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la cama donde compartía con Sakura.

-¿Te acostaste con mi hermano? No dejabas que yo te toque, pero dejaste que él si lo hiciera.-

Ella se asustó, esa voz se trataba únicamente de él, trato de reincorporarse pero fue en vano, se le colocó encima y la agarró de ambas manos.

No podía negar, ni afirmar nada. No lo sabía, no sabía con exactitud nada. A veces pensaba que todo era una pesadilla que un día despertaria y todo sería diferente. El olor a alcohol llego a su nariz cuando él se acercó a su rostro.

-Sasuke detente.-

Él no la escucho, no deseaba escucharla. Se apodero de sus labios, de su cuello, beso sus hombros y al percatarse de la incomodidad de tener una sola mano en ella se quito la correa y la amarro con fuerza a los fierros de la cama.

Escucho sus jadeos, sus sollozos. No se detuvo. Se deshizo de la blusa, del pantalón de algodón y de la prenda más íntima qué la cubrian.

Cuando consiguió tenerla desnuda bajo él, procedió a quitarse su ropa hasta igualar la situación, la noto asustarse cuando dejó a la vista su miembro.

-Te gustara mucho zorra.- susurro en su oreja.

La siguió tocando, acariciando y palpando todo a su paso. Presionaba ligeramente su falo sobre el plano vientre de ella con el afán de asustarla. De hacerla temblar, llorar y que siga sollozando.

Se posiciono en su entrada. Sakura sólo cerró con ímpetu sus ojos, asustada, adolorida por aquellas caricias que carecían de afecto y con lágrimas deslizando por sus mejillas volvió a pedir que se detenga.

-Por favor Sasuke, no hagas...no.-

Sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta, él ingreso, ingreso con tanta fuerza que la rompió en la primera embestida. Ella se perdió algunos instantes en el dolor, en aquel intenso dolor que empezaba arder y quemar al mismo tiempo.

Su respiración se volvió agitada, sus pechos subían y bajaban. Él empujo nuevamente.

-Me duele, Sa...Sasuke me du...duele.-

Envuelto en el placer, el coraje, la irá, el dolor qué sentia su corazón la soltó lentamente de la correa y la envolvió en un abrazo. Ella se aferro a su espalda.

-Perdoname.- pidió él.- Debo terminar lo qué empeze.- otro embestida, la última y consiguió estar completamente dentro.

-Sasuke soy virgen ¿verdad?.- preguntó ella, su menton permanecía encima del hombro de él.- No te engañe con tu hermano ¿cierto?.- las gotas de agua salada se seguían deslizando por sus mejillas.

-Ere virgen, hace unos minutos lo eras.-

Una lágrima rebelde se escapó de uno de sus ojos. Itachi era un bastardo mentiroso y creyó en él e hirió a la mujer que ama.

-Te amo Sakura.- mencionó bastante claro.

Un cosquilleo intenso se posesiono en su estómago, excitación de aún tenerlo dentro, sus palabras haciendo efecto en ella. No se dio cuenta del momento en que las lágrimas se detuvieron.

-Sasuke eres lo único que tengo.- cerró sus ojos.- no vuelvas a lastimarme o ese algo que tengo se convertirá en nada.-

-No lo haré.-. Y él empezó con el vaiven bastante despacio.

Sakura seguía un tanto tensa y nerviosa, pero no negaba que estaba envuelta en él placer, si, hace poco el la había forzado, pero se arrepintio, le pidió perdón y mencionó que la ama. Trato de relajarse y disfrutar aquella sensación nueva. Con Sasuke se sentia protegida y al mismo tiempo expuesta a un hombre que a veces no llegaba a comprender del todo. Y entendía que para volver a amarlo tenía que conocerlo mejor.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana. Él fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, su mano se encontraba en el abdomen de ella. La jalo un poco acercandola más a su cuerpo. Una sonrisa surco sus labios. Ella ahora le pertenecía completamente, se dio cuenta que la ama y que le sería difícil vivir sin ella y también sabe que si ella recupera sus recuerdos. Lo odiara. La culpa llega y lo hiere. Entiende que merece ese dolor que ella era prohibida y aún así la deseaba intensamente. Cerró sus ojos, debían ser sólo ella y él. No Itachi ni su tío. Se la llevaría a vivir a un departamento junto con él o tal vez una casa lo hablaría con ella y lo decidirian juntos.

...

**Hola,**

**capítulo cuatro listo.**

**Tengo varios fanfic sin terminar, la actualización dependera de los reviews, si el otro tiene más, comentarios actualizare el otro pronto, caso contrario subire capítulo en este. Espero comprendan.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, follow y favoritos. **

**Saludos XD**


	5. Final

5)

Cuatro semanas desde que Sakura salió del hospital vastaron para que ella llegue al estado de totalmente ciega. Seguían viviendo en la mansión, Sasuke e Itachi tuvieron una intenso enfrentamiento. La mansión le pertenecía por derecho a Sasuke pero Itachi insistía en que sólo lo sacarian muerto de su casa. Finalmente le permitió quedarse sólo si se mantenía lo más lejos posible. No lo hizo.

Una mañana ella despertó y no pudo ver absolutamente nada mas que una mancha completamente negra igual a cuando cerraba los ojos para dormir. Puede parpadear y lo hizo una y otra vez deseando que en un abrir de sus parpados los colores regresen. Pero no regresaron y el único color que ahora es visible para ella es completamente negro. Lloro, gritó y él estuvo a su lado consolandola. Los días fueron empeorando. Ella se volvió distante, indiferente y casi no hablaba. Él empezaba a llenarse de remordimiento y culpa aún así decidió no arriesgarse a perderla. La operación es una opción que muchas veces cruzaba por su mente. Él no quería que ella muera en un quirófano, no la perdería.

-Sakura.- ella estaba como casi siempre acostada en la cama con sus ojos cerrados. Sólo había pasado cuatro días en total oscuridad a ella le parecía un año. No respondió. Está dolida, él le mintio, mencionó que todo estará bien, no fue así y le dolía intensamente porqué le creía, creía en todo lo que él decía.- Te quiero Sakura.- sintió aquella mano suave y fría tocarle lentamente la frente y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Desea verlo, ver sus ojos negros bastante profundos y su sonrisa. Necesita observarlo. Está asustada y sin él completamente sola.- Perdoname Sakura.-

-Tengo miedo.- murmuro entre hipidos.- Si voy a morir dímelo.-

Sasuke la sentó y la abrazo.

-No morirás Sakura, no dejaré que mueras.- se separaron, ella intentó tocar las mejillas de él y torpemente lo logro.

-Estos días yo, perdóname.-

-¿Puedo besarte?.-

Asintio y enseguida sintió los labios de él pelinegro sobre los suyos. Y el cosquilleo en su estómago y las ganas de más se apoderaron de ella.

...

Se sentó rápidamente el sudor recorría su cuerpo, su respiración era tan acelerada que se asustó de que el aire empiece a faltarle. Una pesadilla, las tenía bastante seguido desde que quedó ciega. Un accidente, un golpe tan fuerte que sentía su cabeza partirse en dos incluso luego que el sueño acabará. Alguien iba con ella. Un hombre, él sujetaba su mano.

-Fuga.-

-Sakura.- escucho el llamado del pelinegro.- Tuviste otra pesadilla.- él la sujeto bastante despacio y la recosto a su lado logrando que ella apoyará su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Es tan real.-

-No lo es, son sueños Sakura.-

-Su nombre, la persona que iba conmigo estuve a punto de recordar.- él la separó abruptamente y ella se alejo bastante inquieta.

-¿Sasuke?.-

Lo único que volvió a escuchar fue el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

...

Itachi entró a la habitación de la pelirosa aprovechando que su hermano no se encuentra en casa. Ella trata de peinarse con dificultad sentada frente a la cómoda donde está el espejo. Se acercó y le quitó él cepillo de las manos. Peino su cabello bastante despacio.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?.-

La pregunta se quedó en el aire él no respondió.

-Tienes razón son sólo sueños, no son reales.-

Itachi se perdió unos momentos en aquellos ojos jades.

-¿Sasuke?.- volvió a mover el cepillo entre los cabellos rosas.-Deje de hablarte varios días me meresco tu silencio.-

El cabello de ella estaba listo. Las ansias de tocarla se apoderaron de él, tan vulnerable, ingenua y triste. Se inclino hasta su altura y colocó sus manos en su cabello, la atrajo hacia él y la beso. Él sabor le gusto tanto que luego de dejarla tomar un poco de aire volvió a besarla nuevamente. Probó sus labios y recorrió su cavidad con su lengua. Deslizo una mano por su pierna y luego sintio el empuje de aquellas pequeñas manos.

-No eres Sasuke.- la escucho murmurar aterrada. Sus ojos enrojecidos y su mano que no dejaba de temblar.

-Sa...ku...ra.-

La observó empezar a arrojar lágrimas y en él intento de levantarse al agarrarse se desplomó al suelo.

-Sasuke.- ella gritó.

-Mi hermano no está.-

Ella trato de levantarse, él se le colocó encima aplastandola con su peso.

-Sa...Sasuke.- las lágrimas siguieron deslizandose por sus mejillas.

-Eres hermosa Sakura.- le susurro al oído.- Tus ojos y tu cabello son fantásticos.- le abrió la blusa de botones en una sola jalada.- Te desee desde que regrese del extranjero y te encontré en mi casa. Podia darme cuenta como me mirabas, también anhelabas que ocurriera algo.-

Sentía aquellas pequeñas manos golpeandolo en el pecho y se detuvo, se levantó de encima y se sentó en la cama tratando de tranqulizarse la ojiverde no dejaba de llorar intensamente.

_-Eres una chica bastante linda que fue lo que le viste a él.-_

_-Lo amo.-_

_-¿Amor? Seria mejor decir que amas su dinero.-_

_-Lo amo a él, no a su dinero.-_

_-¿Me amarias a mi?_

_Dio unos pasos tratando de alejarse de él pero la atrapo con rapidez del brazo. La acorralo contra la pared y la beso, ella lo empujo al príncipio, pero al sentir aquella lengua recorriendola se halló correspondiendo a aquel beso salvaje y apasionado, Cuando se separaron él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _

_-Esto se llama juventud Sakura. Él no podrá darte lo que yo te ofrezco.-_

_Trato de normalizar su respiración, y lo abofeteo con tanta fuerza que le viro el rostro._

_-Vuelve hacerlo y te juro que se lo contaré._

Él recuerdo la golpeó tan repentinamente que sus lágrimas se detuvieron al instante. Se sintió desorientada y su cabeza dolía, acomodo torpemente los botones de su blusa y se reincorporo bastante despacio. Con sus manos estiradas procurando no tropezar llego hasta la cama y se sentó. No consiguió tragarse la masa en su garganta y salieron sollozos que se convirtieron en gemidos de dolor.

Cubrió con sus manos su boca para tratar de calmarse no lo logro.

-Sakura.- ella dio un pequeño salto un poco asustada.

-Vete.-

-Disculpame.-*

-¿Nosotros engañamos a Sasuke?-

-No se que sentias por mi pero nada fue más haya de besos y caricias que yo te daba.-

-Sasuke no quiere decirme como sucedió él accidente, ayúdame, dime porqué perdí mis recuerdos.-

-No puedo.-

...

Llego a aquella habitación y se inquieto un poco al abrir la puerta y no encontrar las luces prendidas. Escucho él sonido del agua al caer contra la baldosa y se dirigió a aquella puerta bastante despacio, movió la perilla y se tranquilizo al notarla que enjuagaba su cabello.

Se sento en la cama esperando que ella saliera. Cuando la vio dando lentos pasos y por poco tropesarce acudió hacia ella, la tocó y la pelirosa se alejó inmediatamente.

-Tranquila Sakura.- ella reconoció aquella voz y lo envolvió con sus brazos hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.- ¿Que te sucedió Sakura?.-

-Quiero saber quien soy, no se quien soy Sasuke. Quiero recordar y dejar de estar ciega. -

Camino hasta conseguir sentarla en la cama. La abrazo tan fuerte y dejó que gotas de agua salada resbalaran por sus mejillas. Le dolía, su pecho se oprimia y deseaba intensamente que nunca recordara. Tenía miedo, temor de su odio, de su furia y desprecio.

-No me odies nunca Sakura.-

-Sasuke.-

-Jurame que nunca vas a odiarme.- se aferro más a ella.

-No te odiare Sasuke, mis recuerdos volverán. Yo, yo recordaré todo.-

...

Nuevamente tuvo pesadillas que la dejaron temblando, asustada y sedienta, paso la mano alrededor de la cama y se encontró con el cuerpo de Sasuke. Tiene sed, pero no desea despertarlo. Consiguió salir de la habitación sin hacer ruidos, con las manos cerca de la pared consiguió llegar hasta el inicio de las escaleras. Bajo despacio sus pies se enredaron entre ellos y cayó casi cinco escalones de la escalera con su cuerpo rodando, se levantó adolorida y gateo bastante despacio hasta llegar a la pared y recosto lentamente su espalda contra las frías baldosas. Tocó su frente y sintió un líquido verter donde ardía. Sus piernas temblaban y luego la acompaño un escalofrio desde las punta de los dedos de su pie hasta terminar en su cabeza.

_-Entonces ¿Cual es la sorpresa?.-_

_-Dijiste que la playa es el lugar que amas. Entonces se me ocurrió llevarte a una isla.-_

_-Es demasiado._

_Aquellas manos cálidas acariciaron suavemente su cabello._

_-Te amo tanto que sólo quiero verte feliz._

_-Sere feliz mientras estés a mi lado Fugaku.-_

_Las llantas sonaron fuertemente con él frenon del auto, él la envolvió entre sus brazos y cubrió sus ojos. Lo siguiente que ella recuerda es una intensa luz y después de minutos sus ojos se abrieron para verlo cubierto de sangre, inmóvil. _

-Fugaku, Fugaku.- repitió aterrada.

Los recuerdos llegaron, uno tras otro como si nunca se hubieran ido. Y sabe que son reales y que ellos mintieron.

Las lágrimas no se detienen, y se reprime de gritar porqué no desea que él la escuché y se acerque. Lo quiere lejos, demasiado lejos.

Recuerda todo el pasado y el presente. Las palabras llenas de mentiras, las sonrisas falsas. Lo ha traicionado y su pecho duele y se oprimen con fuerza. Traiciono con su propio hijo a la persona que ama.

-Esta muerto.- susurro sin dejar de llorar.

La verdad, la pérdida, el vacío todo golpeó su mente repentinamente. Está sola y no puede pedir ayuda porqué él está muerto.

Mecánicamente subió las escaleras entre gateos. Estiro sus manos con el afán de encontrar la parte por la que le mencionaron debía ser cuidadosa de caerse, ya que si cae de esa altura no podría sobrevivir. Encontró los barrotes bastante suaves. Se acercó y con su mano trato de tocar y noto el vacío. Sólo desea morir, que su cuerpo golpee tan fuerte contra el suelo para que sea capaz de morir inmediatamente. Impulso su cuerpo.

-Sakura.- aquellas manos la agarraron de la cintura y le impidieron morir. Se soltó con rapidez.

-Lo he recordado todo Sasuke.-

-¿Que estas diciendo?

-Eres un maldito.- gritó con fuerza.- Como pudiste.- se dejó caer al suelo.- Como pudiste hacerme esto.- no ve nada, no se percata que el llora y de aquella mirada de tristeza y profundo dolor.

-Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi.-

-Yo no, amo a tu padre y lo que tu hiciste es enfermo. Me mentiste y usaste. Me creaste falsas historias, me doy asco, me das asco.-

Sintió aquella mano en su mejilla y lo alejo con rapidez.

-Perdoname.;

-Quiero irme, no te quiero cerca. Llevame al orfanato donde me crié.-

-No me dejes Sakura.-

-No siento nada por ti. Los sentimientos falsos que creaste en mi han desaparecido. Siempre supe que eras alguien cruel pero jamás imagine que llegaras a tanto.-

-Lo hice porque te amo.-

-Lo hiciste porqué es tú naturaleza, tú orgullo no te permitió que yo no caiga en tus juegos.-

-Te he protegido de este sufrimiento Sakura, sabía que la muerte de mi padre te doleria.-

-Y duele.- llevo la mano a su pecho.- pero lo que más me duele es él haberme convertido en el juguete de su hijo menor.-

No hubieron más palabras ni gritos.

...

Está sentada en aquella cocina batiendo la crema para el pastel. Lleva una semana viviendo en el orfanato. Su dolor la sigue consumiendo sin embargo se esfuerza haciéndole creer a su madre como le dice a la mujer que la crió que todo está bien.

En las noches recuerda y llora. Las pesadillas la atormentan y desea intensamente dormír y no volver a despertar. Pasado, presente y futuro todo le causa dolor.

En aquel consultorio espera sentada pacientemente el diagnóstico del doctor.

-Podemos someterte a una operación.-

-Entonces podrá volver a ver.- intervino la rubia que está a su lado.

-Si la operación es un éxito lo lograremos.-

-Saldra bien ¿no?.-

-Existen posibilidades que tú cuerpo no resista la operación.-

-¿Puedo morir?

-Es un riesgo que es necesario correr.-

Salieron de aquel hospital, Tsunade la sostenía del brazo y la ayudó a caminar. Sakura no está asustada sólo ansiosa.

-Vas a someterte a la operación.- se detiene, reconoce esa voz y las intensas ganas de llorar aparecen.

-Alejate maldito desalmado.- grita la rubia. Intenta golpearlo pero la sostiene del brazo.

-No te operes, puedes morir ¿lo entiendes verdad?.-

-Vamonos.- se agarra más fuerte de aquella mujer.

-Sakura perdóname, te amo como un maldito loco, juraste no odiarme.-

-Te lo prometió aquella que era manipulada por ti, no yo.-

...

Se recuesta bastante despacio en aquella camilla. La inyección empieza a hacerle efecto y siente adormecido todo su cuerpo. Su mente se llena de imágenes de él no de quien dice amar sino de él. Una lágrima se escurre por sus ojos. Escucha pasos y voces todo se aleja poco a poco. Sus dedos ya no se mueven, sus piernas tampoco.

...

Lleva rato en el orfanato gritando que la dejen ver, nadie le da respuestas, finalmente una pequeña niña lo jala del pantalón obteniendo su atención.

-Tia Sakura lleva bastante horas en el hospital.-

Se gira y corre, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y el miedo lo invade. Temor a perderla.

Llego a aquel hospital del que la vio salir hace dos semanas. Cada paso que da es una horrible tortura.

-Sakura Haruno ¿Donde está?.- ella revisa los nombres en la computadora.

-En el quirófano, tercer piso al fondo.-

No agradece, está desesperado sus dedos no dejan de temblar.

Él ascensor está lleno subió corriendo las escaleras. Camino recto por el pasillo y a lo lejos divisa a la mujer de cabello rubio arrimada a la pared con los dedos en la boca mordiendose las uñas.

-¿Esta bien?.- ella no le respondió.- Sakura ¿está bien?.-

-No lo sé, lleva más de seis horas dentro.-

Paso su mano por su cabello. Se deslizo hasta sentarte en el suelo. Juro no volver a molestarla ni seguirla si la operación salía bien. Le pidió a su padre que la protegiera y no permitiera que algo malo le sucediera. Aquellos ojos jades están impregnados en su mente. Aquel olor, aquella sonrisa, la suavidad de su piel. Lloro en silencio, lágrima tras lágrima.

La puerta se abrió y el doctor se dejó ver. Sasuke no se acerco sus piernas tiemblan.

-Sakura...¿Como está?...Mi niña saldrá bien de esto.-

Él doctor miro al suelo incapaz de encontrarse con aquella mirada de esperanza y fe.

-Hicimos todo lo posible. Hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos.-

Él lo entendió, lo entendió tan pronto que cubrió con su mano su boca para no gritar.

-¿Que quiere decir doctor?.-

-Su corazón no soporto la intervención, se detuvo cuando finalizamos la operación.-

-No.- gritó dejándose caer al suelo.- Mi Sakura, Dios no.-

Él llanto, los gemidos y sollozos de dolor se escucharon por parte de dos personas la que era como la madre y él que la amo tan profundamente que quería alcanzarla bastante pronto.

...

Tiene la carta entre sus manos, Tsunade se la entregó después del entierro. Da vueltas y vueltas cerca del balcón y finalmente rasga el sobre. Una hoja blanca llena de palabras.

_Sasuke le dije a mi mamá que te lo entregará en caso de que me ocurriera algo. Y si la estas leyendo seguramente ya sabes que estoy muerta. _

_Te he dicho cosas horribles algunas las merecias otras no. Amaba a tu padre, demasiado, tú hermano siempre me fastidiaba para que lo cambie por él pero tú siempre te mantuviste al margen respetando mis sentimientos por tú padre. _

_Cuando desperté aquella vez en el hospital estabas a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano. Y desde ese día te mantuviste junto a mi. Quizás sí quisiste protegerme del sufrimiento aún así crear falsos recuerdos no era lo correcto. He pensado todas estos días en ti y eso es malo. Mi mente sólo me muestra imágenes de tu rostro. No es correcto lo que siento, me mentiste y engañaste y a pesar de eso te has quedado impregnado en mi alma. _

_El destino, sólo depende de decisiones y mi decisión es vivir sin ti. No regresaría a tu lado así hubiera recuperado mi visión porqué lo nuestro es prohibido e incorrecto y a pesar de eso no te odio, te amo y te extraño. _

_Te amo Sasuke. Te amo y pido perdón por sentir esto pero es así. _

_Ese día en la biblioteca pase de ti. Discúlpame. Tu presencia siempre me intimido nunca fue desprecio._

_Quizas podamos ser felices en otra vida sólo promete hablarme antes que me enamoré de otra persona. Porqué el amor es así y lo encuentras misteriosamente en lugares menos imaginados. Como en una oficina mientras pides trabajo o en un hospital de una persona que asegura eres su pertenencía. La vida y el amor son así de sencillos._

_Fui feliz el tiempo que compartimos juntos. Ahora debes continuar con tu vida, se que lo lograras, confío en ti. Puedes vivir sin mi, prometi no odiarte, nunca lo he hecho. Ahora promete seguir sin mirar atrás y sin Arrepentimientos. _

_Estoy segura que también es lo que desea tu padre. Él te amaba, ambos te amamos._

_Adiós Sasuke._

Se sentó en él suelo, las lágrimas no dejan de caer y los sollozos empiezan. Le duele, duele tanto que desea morir pero no lo hace por ella. Porqué ella le ha pedido que continúe con su vida y él lo hará. Lo hará porque la ama y no quiere decepcionarla.

...

En la biblioteca está una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jades busca algún libro interesante cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y ve entrar al chico popular y rebelde del instituto. Su mirada se queda fija en él pero cuando él la observa desvía la mirada rápidamente. Escucha sus pasos y sabe que se está acercando, coge entre sus manos un libro y antes que él llegue pasa por su lado. Ninguno de los dos mira hacia atrás. Ella se sintió tímida y él era bastante orgulloso.

Y de esa manera ambos se escribieron un destino cruel y doloroso.

...

...

Fin

...

...

Espero hayan disfrutado del fanfic, gracias por review, favoritos y follow.


End file.
